fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Balance Magic
|rōmaji = Baransu no Mahō|type = Lost Magic Caster Magic Holder Magic|user = TBA}}Balance Magic ( , Baransu no Mahō; lit. "Scales of Balanced Fortune") is an incredibly rare form of Lost Magic and Caster Magic said to be of legendary descent, having been developed hundreds of years prior to the age of Dragons; it is the ability to control all aspects of balance between objects, people, and the forces of nature that can be forced against one another, most commonly exerting this force in the form of damage or misfortune. Description With this power, the user can control the weight that one factor is leaning toward, shifting the natural order of something in the opposite direction or causal course by will. It's most common use is the user manipulating the aspects of harm and disaster that occurs within their sphere of influence, re-balancing the damage they possesses and dispersing it to those that have good fortune and are less damaged than them, thus enabling the user to maintain balance between themselves and their opponent. All the "misfortune" that would occur to them personally is redirected into any other target of their choosing, channeling all the harm they've suffered into another being entirely; what this ultimately translates to the ability to change/alter the nature of their opponent's attacks and the overall effect they have on the user as a whole, such as simply deflecting all the damage they received back to them in equal magnitude as damage. As the user, most wizards manipulate the balance with all forces that are taking place around them or is being directed toward them, transcending areas or location and control it with their very will. It's main ability consist in allowing a wizard to control the opposing forces that are taking part in a collision or interaction with two opposing forces, such as darkness and light, existence and nothingness, creation and destruction, giving them control in which will be the victor. With advanced user, they can combine 2 opposing forces and not be harmed by any force or the effects it produces, negating them entirely by canceling them out. It can be contributed that this is a magical art that controls the portions that two things make up, ultimately shifting them to the point of turning the favor to one of them. This power is feared not because it gives them control over the forces balancing out anything they desires, but allowing them to affect many physical and magical abilities and be in balance with them, giving them an equal status with them; an example would be in the concept of reality and illusion, effectively granting them the power to adapt to anything. Balance can be described as "a condition in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions," as the master that determines the opposing volume of an opposing force between two things, a wizard can, with this power, be granted great amounts of energy, or lose every last bit of it determining how the "scales of power" favors between themselves and others. It is a very risky power if ever in battle against in battle, as one can risk their own life based on how the balance goes, and by putting the balance in their favor, they could gain a significant power up by shifting the balance that differentiates themselves from their opponent and gaining strength equivalent to the overall difference in their abilities. In retrospect, most users can easily protect themselves from enemy attacks by balancing the strength of their own attacks in order to match or surpass that of their enemies based on the difference between them; capable of countering most powers, attacks, creations/destruction etc., in a number of ways by re-scaling the potency they have. Balance Magic, at its core, allows the it's user to oppose all things that they encounter, be it beings or powers. Magic power that is targeted by this magic is split into sections where it counters that all of the original positions with opposites, explaining as to why most spells become negated when interacting with the user's spells. It opposes anything it faces with its direct opposite e.g. light with dark, life with death, fire with water, or fake with real vice versa. As such, they can easily reverse the moves of their opponents and attack with their own counter moves, thus negating when colliding with each since both attacks are carrying the same level of strength. This technique acts as a type trump card against opponents with superior power and skills, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them, giving them a better chance to even-out the battle in a fair manner. When used passively, it is capable of manipulating any kind of interaction between two forces: physical, magical, etc. By logic, everything requires interaction, especially when something changes. When some simple object undergoes a change, it is because it has come into interaction with some other object. When some isolated composite object undergoes a change, it is because its components are interacting with each other. Interaction is a kind of action that occurs as two or more objects have an effect upon one another. For example: fundamental forces in physics, chemical interactions, evolution of creatures when interact with new environment to adapt, communication between creatures (human, animals, demons, etc.) and all kinds of connection. When applied toward magic spells and special powers and abilities, any power that they have to interact with has its objectives become under their influence, otherwise, independently-existed spells can not do anything. When used on the offensive, should a wizard ever collide with another wizard's magic spell, they can easily divert the energy that is used to oppose him/her and increase their attack accordingly. Spells * Counterbalance (釣り合い, Tsuriai): * Scale Shift (スケールシフト, Sukēru Shifuto): * Equipoise Change (平衡変化, Heikō Henka): Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use